


I'd Spend My Whole Life With You ♡Catradora♡

by Spikz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Singing, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikz/pseuds/Spikz
Summary: After they defeated Prime Catra and Adora experience their first Christmas together.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 28





	I'd Spend My Whole Life With You ♡Catradora♡

Catra laid in bed a small She-ra plushie held tightly in her arms, Melog was at the bottom of the bed curled up and pawing at Catras feet meowing quietly.  
The castle smelt like gingerbread and cinnamon it was quite a welcoming smell as the former Horde soldier sat up looking at the clothes Adora put in a messy pile of clothes that had a small letter apologizing since she couldnt get it to look good.  
Catra giggled reading the letter over and over again just to stare at Adoras handwriting.. before eventually getting dressed putting on the clothes that had been left for her and fixing her hair putting it in a ponytail.  
The feline stared at herself in the mirror for a while, Adora really knew how to pick out clothes for her huh..

Catra headed outside the bedroom looking around for Adora passing past guards and people frantically trying to get back to their rooms with piles of presents in hand.. ugh weird it was more crowded today. Catra scooted past people and families all singing about some bearded guy called Santa. The feline spent atleast 5 minutes trying to find Adora she was in the war room with the other princesses all discussing about what they'd do with the Frightzone. Adoras attention went to Catra straight away and she approached her kissing her forehead. "Hi.." Adora whispered. "Hi.." Catra mumbled back hugging Adora. Adora tried to pull away but Catra clung onto her making the princesses awe except Mermista of course who was quite disgusted by how much PDA the couple had always shown the same with everyone else. "Sorry guys have to cut this short." Adora apologized before picking up the whiny feline and carrying her back to their bedroom. "Oh wow.. its snowing." The blonde looked out the window as she closed the door carrying Catra out onto the balcony backhugging her as she stared out at the snow. "..woah." a snowflake landed on Catras nose making her squeak and panic slightly. 

The panicking stopped as the snowflake melted and Catra blushed staring at Adora as the girl laughed at how scared the feline had got over something so small. "Ow! Hey why'd you hit meeee!" Adora snorted and ran away from Catra as she chased after her they both fell onto the bed laughing. Melog let out a small purr and laid ontop of both of them their tail swaying happily. "Aww hey babyy sorry we forgot about you." Catra sat up petting Melog who meowed lazily.

Adora took a deep breath and stared at Catra. "Hey.. uh.. uh uh." She said in a panic before giving a dorky smile. "I kinda wanted.. to give you a suprise for Christmas." Catras ears twitched. "Whats that?" Adora took a while to explain what Christmas was to Catra before she took out a small sheet of paper clearing her throat. "I know how much you like to sing.. and I uh.. just.. wanted to show you this song.. that I made. But since I cant siiing? I was wondering if you could try sing it for me." Adora said nervously. Catra grinned and took the paper pecking Adoras lips. "Of course dork." The feline was blushing, as she read through the lyrics before clearing her throat and slowly starting to sing the song. 

"Two Queens in a king sized bed.. Theres no mistletoe but I'll kiss you anyway on Christmas Day yeah I'll kiss you anyway on Christmas day." Catras singing voice wasnt too high pitched nor too deep, she had a sort of husk to her voice which Adora would give nonstop compliments to. "I don't have a lot to give but I would give you everything, all my time is yours to spend let me wrap you in with my skin.. with my skin." Adora sat in silence as Catra sang she was basically in utter shock.. how in all of Etheria did Catra choose her. "Two Queens in a king sized bed, like angels in the snow. My only wish is one my year and then I want them all your freckled cheeks our tangled feet.. the closer the better it gets so lets just stay right here. Until forever disappears." Catra sang the chorus then the outro before looking at Adora who cupped her face and kissed her softly.  
Catra smiled kissing back. "I cant put into words.. how much I love you catra." Adora said softly. Catra rested her forehead on Adoras and looked down as she heard something opening. Was that a- no way- Catra teared up. "Catra.. I've loved you since the day you arrived at the Horde and through thick and thin you've been the only rock in my life thats kept me going." Adora whispered against the felines lips. "And even when you were against me I had a longing to just hold you like we did in the darkness of the Horde where nobody could see us, our safeplace. Despite the fact Shadow Weaver found out what we had been doing we still continued doing it.. finding a place just to hug and talk about life.. we don't need to hide anymore, and I want to show how much I love you for eternity."

Adora took a deep breath, "Catra, will you marry me." Catra stared up at Adora and nodded. "Of course idiot." The feline croaked out before holding out her hand, Adora put the ring on and kissed Catra softly the former Horde soldier kissed back as the two shared a very teared filled kiss the snow got worse and soon you could hear children laughing and giggling.

The couple stood up hand in hand and looked out the balcony holding hands as they walked the kids play building snowmen. "You ever thought about having kids?" Adora asked. Catra nodded, "Yup.. but not right now dummy I'm an emotional mess." "Yeah but you're my emotional mess." Adora said pecking Catras lips they both burst out laughing. "Ugh you're way too cheesy." The felines cheeks were flushed as she stared away from Adora. 

The two spent their Christmas drinking hot coco and cuddling while they talked about life.. what a fun way to spend the day with the love of your life. 

T H E E N D

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii hope ya liked thissss!!
> 
> Btw the song is Two Queens in a King Sized Bed by Girl in Red I didn't write it nor will I take credit for it!


End file.
